La promesa irrompible
by Katescape
Summary: Gideon y Fabian raramente rompían una promesa, y menos a su hermana Molly. Lamentablemente, alguna vez tenía que ser la primera... o eso pensaba ella. Porque, de una manera u otra, los gemelos no pensaban perderse ni una navidad con su familia.
1. 24 de diciembre de 1979

**********Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Además, la canción de toda la historia es "Heroes", de Mika. Yo no gano nada copiándola, excepto, quizás, engancharos a él.

**Nota inicial:** Total y enteramente dedicado a **Kaochi** y **TBlackRose**. Espero que ellas sepan porqué. Gracias por abrirme un mundo con los gemelos. Gracias por ser, vosotras mismas, un buen ejemplo de ellos.

No está beteado, así que puede haber fallos. Mi beta (Kao) anda muy ocupada y no quería tenerla hasta las mil aquí leyendo esto. Así que los fallos van a mi cuenta, gracias.

Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Mis palabras son "bolas" y "muñeco de nieve". Aquí, _bolas_.

* * *

**La promesa irrompible**

* * *

**"24 de diciembre de 1979"**

* * *

_The kids in the hundreds tomorrow_  
_ Will march through the door_  
_ They're fighting someone else's war_  
_ They'll have so many stories to tell_  
_ In exchange for a hero's farewell_

* * *

Todo estaba preparado. Todo. Molly iba de un lado a otro, mirando si el pavo estaba suficientemente cocinado, o si a los cabeza huecas de los gemelos les había dado por hacer alguna de las suyas. La voz altiva de Percy, aun a tan tierna edad, intentaba sin éxito dirigir a unos Charlie y Bill poco interesados en cantar villancicos mágicos. Y Arthur… bueno, su marido seguramente estuviese terminando de empaquetar los regalos para los críos. No tenía ni idea de lo que había comprado este año, porque ella había estado demasiado ocupada con los preparativos para la llegada del nuevo inquilino de la casa: estaba embarazada de seis meses y su prominente barriga le daba más problemas de los que podía acaparar. Incluso siendo Molly Weasley, la que había criado, de momento, a cinco de los niños más ruidosos y berreantes del mundo mágico.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, el sonido del timbre inundó toda la casa. Estaba metida hasta los codos en la salsa de mostaza para acompañar los platos y tuvo que echar mano del pequeño Charlie para que abriese. No alcanzaba ni siquiera la varita. Seguramente fuesen los señores Lovegood, que vivían al otro lado de la colina, deseando una feliz nochebuena, como todos los años.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Mols, pareces un planeta! —exclamó una voz.

—Exactamente, solo te faltan los satélites rondando tu atmósfera —agregó otra persona.

Escuchó un chasquido y, al momento, unas lucecitas brillantes empezaron a rodearla. Con una mueca de hastío sacó las manos de la salsa, se limpió con un trapo y cogió la varita al tiempo que los dos invitados huían hacia el salón. Un _Carpe Retractum_ los atrajo de nuevo a ella. O, deberíamos decir, sus orejas a las manos regordetas de la matriarca.

Se las retorció un poquito y luego les despeinó, mientras Gideon y Fabian se quejaban de que era una pesada y que les había costado mucho tiempo peinarse para la ocasión. Puso los ojos en blanco y los brazos en jarra y les miró, como cuando regañaba a sus pequeños.

—No seas quejicas, Gi, Fab. Parece que los críos seáis vosotros. Coged ahora mismo los cubiertos y empezad a poner la mesa. Ya que llegáis pronto por una vez en vuestra vida, al menos sed de utilidad.

Durante un instante, solo se escuchó la risotada que soltaron al unísono los gemelos Prewett mientras iban a la cocina. Molly sonrió, secretamente deleitada de tener un año más a sus hermanos, y empezó a recoger con la varita los juguetes de sus hijos ignorando sus lamentaciones y sus protestas. Era la hora de la cena y se tenían que lavar detrás de las orejas, como siempre les decía, para que el brujo de Avalon les pudiese dejar los regalos a media noche.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿cuándo nacerá? —comentó Fabian, colocando las copas delante de cada silla. Las mesas, montadas una encima de otra, parecían inestables. A pesar de lo cual, todos sabían que no se caerían en ningún momento. A lo lejos se escuchaba a Percy quejándose de que Fred y George, que tan solo contaban con un año y medio, le estaban molestando en el baño.

—Alrededor de marzo —contestó Molly orgullosa, encendiendo dos velas en el centro de la mesa. Una por su padre, otra por su madre, ambos fallecidos.

—¿Y quién va a ser el padrino? ¿Y la madrina? ¿Habéis pensado en ello?

Gideon siempre era como una metralleta de esas muggles. Siempre disparaba todas las preguntas rápidamente, tal y como actuaba. Era el hiperactivo de los gemelos, el que siempre tenía las mejores ideas, el creativo, mientras que Fabian se encontraba más relajado y ejercía de conciencia de su propio hermano.

Molly sonrió y les miró de hito en hito, como quien guarda una excelente sorpresa para el final.

—Quien se lo merezca, por supuesto. —Los gemelos se miraron entre sí para después observarla a ella—. No permitiré que el pequeño Ronald tenga como padrino a un perdedor. Así pues, podéis jugároslo como queráis, pero solo uno de vosotros ostentará ese importante cargo.

—Bueno —comenzó Fabian—, seguro que tienes más hijos. Este se lo cedo a Gi.

—Oh, no, no, no. En absoluto —su gemelo casi parecía ofendido—. ¡Esto es un juego y aquí va a ganar el mejor! —Molly alzó las cejas.

—¿Y cómo piensas jugarlo? Si tocas mi comida o lanzas a alguno de mis hijos, perder la patronalidad del bebé será lo mejor que te ocurra —le advirtió, muy seria. Gideon buscó alrededor, hasta señalar un abeto desnudo que tenían en un rincón. Lo cierto es que Arthur lo había llevado para que los niños lo decorasen, pero en cuanto habían encontrado gnomos en el jardín y tenían un divertimento mucho más placentero, se olvidaron de las bolas y los espumillones que sus padres habían comprado en el mercadillo del pueblo.

—Vamos a decorarlo mientras cenáis. Cada uno una mitad. El que mejor lo haga, será el padrino. —Molly y Fabian se miraron y el chico se encogió de hombros y asintió, muy dispuesto.

—Adelante.

A la mujer no le gustaba que nadie se perdiese sus cenas. No por nada se pegaba horas y horas en la cocina, perfeccionando la recetas de su madre, su abuela y sus antepasados. Los platos de los Prewett eran conocidos en el mundo entero por su sabor y ella solo quería continuar con la herencia. Además, desde que su madre había fallecido, hacía ya tres años, le gustaba pensar que las cenas que ocasionalmente preparaba para Fabian y Gideon les hacían rememorar los buenos momentos en casa, todos juntos. Y, aun más, en Navidad.

Pero cuando a los gemelos se les metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión, así que apartó una generosa cantidad de pavo y salsa de mostaza y sirvió platos para el resto de su familia. Los niños, más que comer, se dedicaron a jugar con la mostaza y las oportunidades que les brindaba el pudin de canela del postre, ignorando las regañinas de su madre. Tan solo Percy se comportaba adecuadamente, porque hasta Fred y George, a los que Arthur y ella intentaban dar de cenar, estaban más animados por el hecho de pintarse la cara de amarillo con la salsa que en probar bocado.

Tras poco más de una hora, el matrimonio se dio por vencido justo en el momento en el que unos gemelos pelirrojos, casi copias exactas de los que se negaban a dar una cena de Navidad tranquila en la mesa, hacían acto de presencia por la puerta de la sala de estar. Con una reverencia, invitaron a la familia a ver su obra maestra.

Charlie y Bill pasaron por debajo de la mesa, corriendo como los críos que eran y esperando ver los regalos del brujo de Avalon antes incluso de medianoche. Sus bufidos desilusionados no se pasaron por alto, por lo que Percy, Fred y George se fueron directos a la zona de juegos, sin pararse a examinar el magnífico abeto que sus tíos habían adornado.

Molly notó cómo se le quedaba la boca abierta y se le escapaba una carcajada mientras Arthur la abrazaba por detrás. El árbol estaba perfectamente decorado en tonos fríos, con las bolas blancas y el espumillón plateado alrededor del mismo y una pequeña estrella que parecía hecha con alambre improvisado, en lo alto. Las dos mitades eran exactamente iguales, como sus hermanos. Les dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro a cada uno.

—Tramposos.

—Tampoco es como si Fabian no pudiese pasar por una mujer, ¿verdad? —bromeó Gideon, mirando su reloj mágico—. Deberíamos irnos —anunció a su hermano—. Ya es casi la hora.

—Espera, ¿no os quedáis a la cena? ¿No vais a comer nada? ¿Siquiera tomar el postre? —Molly se empezó a poner nerviosa. Desde que sus hermanos habían entrado en la Órden del Fénix, contaba los momentos en que se veían y los guardaba como auténticos tesoros. Y, además… Era Navidad.

—Lo siento, Mols. Tenemos una misión —Fabian se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a Arthur—. Pero te prometo que mañana por la mañana estamos aquí para abrir nuestros regalos y, ¿cuándo he roto yo una promesa? —Molly se dio por vencida con un suspiro.

—Tened cuidado.

Arthur y ella les acompañaron a la puerta, junto con el eco de las risas de sus hijos, que seguían en el salón. Cuando las siluetas de los gemelos desaparecieron en medio de la tormenta de nieve, Molly apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido, un poco más tranquila. Fabian tenía razón, ¿cuándo había roto él una promesa?

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Me he inventado lo del brujo de Avalon, sí, pero no me pegaba Papá Noel. Puede que un día escriba esa leyenda, porque mientras escribía, se me ocurría lo que podría haber pasado para que se convirtiese en una tradición. Vamos a por el siguiente capítulo.


	2. 24 de diciembre de 1980

**********Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Además, la canción de toda la historia es "Heroes", de Mika. Yo no gano nada copiándola, excepto, quizás, engancharos a él.

**Nota inicial:** Mis palabras son "bolas" y "muñeco de nieve". Aquí, _muñeco de nieve_.

* * *

**La promesa irrompible**

* * *

**"****24 de diciembre de 198**0"

* * *

_I wish I could_  
_ I wish I could make you return_  
_ And what if I'll never discern_  
_ As you walk to the toll of the bell_  
_ You'll be fighting for our heaven with hell_

* * *

Nada estaba preparado. Nada. Molly se encontraba en un lado de la mesa de la cocina, con la cabeza reposando sobre la palma de su mano y mirando al vacío. Hasta ese momento lo había sobrellevado como había podido, pero esas fechas eran especiales. Esas fechas dolían mucho más de lo que podía doler cualquier otro día. Incluso sus cumpleaños.

Arthur se encontraba arriba, envolviendo unos regalos que, de nuevo, ella no había comprado. Aunque esta vez no se trataba de cuestión de tiempo, sino de ánimos. Bien es cierto que el pequeño Ronald daba más trabajo del que parecía, a pesar de ser infinitamente más calmado que sus gemelos mayores, pero parecía que cada pequeña cosa le costaba un poco más. A ella, a Molly Weasley. A la que, una vez, nada se le había resistido, le costaba un mundo estar pendiente de su bebé, ya de más de seis meses, y de sus otros hijos al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban, porque no escuchaba el eco de sus voces como otros años. Quizás su mal humor se les había contagiado y estaban leyendo, en perfecto orden. O, quizás, habían huido, pensando que una madre deprimida y enfadada era mil veces peor que una alegre y gruñona.

Llamaron a la puerta y, por un instante, los ojos castaños de Molly se iluminaron. Cruzó la casa a toda pastilla, obviando el abeto que permanecía desnudo en una esquina del salón, y abrió la puerta principal con una sonrisa esperanzada. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre los visitantes cuando un hombre y una mujer, rubios ambos, le sonrieron desde su jardín delantero. Tenían las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío —hasta el tiempo había decidido ponerse en consonancia con ella— y cubrían sus rostros con gruesas bufandas que ella misma les había tejido dos navidades atrás.

—¡Felices fiestas, Molly! —gorgojó la mujer—. ¿Te importaría que pasásemos y tomásemos un café? Hace un frío horrible aquí fuera.

La decepción se podía adivinar en el rostro de la señora Weasley, que intentaba buscar una manera de decir, de manera educada, que no quería a nadie más en esa casa. Por suerte para ella, el hombre se adelantó, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

—¡Por Merlín, no! Todavía nos quedan tres casas más por visitar antes de cenar. No te preocupes, Molly. Solo pasábamos a felicitar a la familia, como siempre.

—Gracias, Xenophilius. De verdad que os lo agradezco —una media sonrisa algo cansada apareció en sus labios. La mujer rubia le dio un fuerte apretón, haciendo que Molly tuviese que aguantar las lágrimas como nunca antes, y luego cogió de la mano a su marido antes de desaparecerse.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se recostó contra ella, sin saber si lo que sentía era alivio o aun más tristeza. Desde las navidades pasadas había estado evitando a los Lovegood, que se habían ofrecido en más de una ocasión a cuidar de sus hijos cuando ella no se viese con fuerzas. No es que pensase que estaban locos, siempre le habían caído muy bien. Eran raros, sí, pero a su manera se encontraban felices en esa burbuja que ellos mismos habían formado. Cuando empezasen también a ser una familia, serían muy dichosos. Estaba segura de ello. Simplemente, ella podía con todo. Tenía que poder. Era Molly Weasley, y Molly Weasley era la mujer más fuerte que había sobre la faz de la tierra.

Con una autodeterminación nueva, se dirigió a la cocina, desierta, para empezar a preparar una cena un poco menos elaborada que otros años. Pero igualmente sabrosa. No iba a abrir el libro de recetas, porque casi se lo había memorizado con el paso del tiempo. En su lugar, empezó a experimentar para escribir un nuevo libro. No el de los Prewett, sino el de los Weasley. Porque cuando había aceptado casarse con Arthur, había aceptado también formar una unidad familiar nueva. Y era hora de empezar a comportarse como tal.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que una caliente sopa y un segundo plazo a base de pescado, estuvieron listos para servir en la mesa. Colocó las copas, obviando las dos sillas libres que, aun así, se había empeñado en poner como todos los años. Siguió con la cubertería. Las servilletas formando un copo de nieve. Sacó el vino de elfo, el agua para los más pequeños y las pequeñas cervezas de mantequilla sin alcohol que Arthur había comprado para Charlie, Bill y Percy. Y, por último, las velas. Colocó cada una a lo largo de la mesa, dejando las dos últimas para que coincidiesen delante de las sillas vacías. Una por papá. Una por mamá. Una por Gideon y la última por Fabian.

Respiró hondo, notando cómo una lágrima se le escurría por la mejilla, y se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla, rogando que Merlín le diese fuerzas para sobrellevar la noche lo mejor posible. A partir de la nochebuena pasada, ningún 24 de diciembre volvería a ser el mismo. No volvería a celebrar con sus hijos la llegada del brujo de Avalon, sino la partida de dos personas que constituían parte de su mundo. Una parte indispensable que algún malcriado con una máscara ocultándole el rostro, tuvo a bien llevarse cuando menos lo merecían.

—¡Molly! —la voz de Arthur le sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

Desde aquel día, había rogado a su marido que no la dejase nunca y él, fiel a su promesa de estar toda la vida con ella, había mandado construir un reloj que les indicaba dónde estaba cada miembro de la familia en todo momento. Para alivio de Molly, que se encontraba a sí misma mirándolo cada segundo del día, todas las manecillas apuntaban ahora a donde ponía "En casa".

—¡Estoy aquí! —dijo, respirando hondo una última vez y acudiendo al encuentro de su marido, que llevaba el abrigo lleno de nieve y las mejillas sonrosadas, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo fuera—. ¿Dónde estabas? Pensaba que te tocaba envolver los regalos —susurró, apremiante.

—Estaba fuera, con los niños.

—¿¡Fuera!?

—En el jardín —la apaciguó Arthur—. Los niños quieren mostrarte algo. Ahora, si te pones el abrigo y me acompañas…

Recelosa, Molly hizo lo que le decía, tapándose la garganta con una gruesa bufanda, parecida a la de los Lovegood, y salió a su jardín trasero con Arthur guiándola de la mano. En un momento dado, le tapó los ojos con sus guantes y caminaron lo que a Molly le parecieron millas, aunque realmente no habían salido de su propiedad, hasta que su marido la frenó y pudo escuchar cómo Percy carraspeaba.

—Feliz nochebuena, mamá —comenzó—. Esto que te vamos a enseñ… ¡Ay!

—No seas estirado, Perce —gruñó Charlie. Lo siguiente que Molly escuchó fue a Percy intentando quejarse, ahogado por lo que, supuso, sería el brazo de su hijo. Casi podía ver al pequeño Charles con su gigante sonrisa, picando a su hermano pequeño.

—Lo que queremos decir —prosiguió Bill—, es que sabemos lo que has pedido al brujo de Avalon este año, y que no te lo puede traer. Así que hemos decidido que, ya que él no tiene la consideración de hacer ese esfuerzo por la mejor madre del mundo, lo haríamos nosotros. Papá, destápale los ojos.

Arthur ejecutó la orden y lo siguiente que vio fue a dos muñecos de nieve idénticos, vestidos con los gorros, bufandas, jerséis y guantes que Molly había tejido para Gideon y Fabian las navidades pasadas. Los niños los habían moldeado para que tuviesen esa sonrisa traviesa que sus hermanos solían tener cincelada en el rostro permanentemente. Sin poderlo evitar, notó cómo comenzaba a llorar y Arthur la cogía de la mano. Bill, Charlie y Percy se pusieron a discutir sobre si el regalo no le había gustado y de quién había sido la idea y la culpa de que hubiesen quedado un poco amorfos. Los únicos que se acercaron a ella fueron Fred y George, este último llevando al pequeño Ron en bracitos. Le dieron la mano y se abrazaron a su pierna, como entendiendo el dolor que estaba pasando.

Solo que no era dolor. No era pena. No era lástima. Tampoco agradecimiento. Sino inmensa felicidad. Porque sí, sus hermanos no estaban ahí, pero sus hijos, esos a los que le había intentado ocultar su tristeza, los habían traído una última vez para que compartiesen con ella esas fechas tan señaladas. Y no podía quitar los ojos de esas dos moles de nieve, como imaginando lo que Gi y Fab dirían a continuación.

Se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Arthur y estrechó las manitas de los gemelos con sus fríos dedos mientras seguía observando las siluetas recortadas de sus hermanos. Como la última vez, un poco más tranquila. Fabian tenía razón. No había roto su promesa.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Pues ya está. Finito. He de decir que no se sabe con exactitud cuándo murieron los gemelos Prewett, pero fue sobre este año (79 al 81), así que me he tomado esa licencia.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews (soy un desastre, pero ya soy libre y puedo contestaros). Y, de nuevo, gracias a Kaochi por animarme a escribirlo, como siempre, inestimablemente a mi lado, y a Tblackrose por darme la idea con el suyo de la familia Weasley. Y, por supuesto, porque ellas son Gi y Fab.


End file.
